The Familiars In Camelot
by Corliss Kat
Summary: When Gilbert acidentally activats a portal, the familiars find themselves in Camelot. How will they survive with Camelot's no magic laws? Will they be able to get back home to their loyals? Will Gilbert learn that it's not ok to try to eat glowing beans? (I own nothing.)


Aldwyn was looking out the window of the New Palace of Bronzehaven. Just a month ago the dead army had been defeted. Just a month ago Paksahara had died. Aldwyn knew that he should be overjoyed, which he was, but he also felt empty. He didn't have much to do. He did help his loyal, Jack, with his magic, but it wasn't half as interesting as battling an evil hare.

"Aldwyn, get over here!" called Gilbert. "Theres a strange thing on the wall!" Aldwyn stood up and went over to where he heard Gilbert.

"What is it?" asked Aldwyn. Then he saw what Gilbert was pointing at. "What is that?"

"I don't know," said Gilbert. "All I did was through this strange glowing bean at the wall because I didn't think it tasted good."

"You bit it?"

"I was hungry, okay?"

"Alright, just get Skylar. She'll know what to do." Gilbert ran into another room.

"You did what?!" Aldwyn heard Skylar scream from the other room. She ran soared into the room Aldwyn was in. "I cannot believe this, Gilbert."

"I'm sorry, it was a bad bean."

"And it was glowing," said Skylar. "Didn't you wonder just the slightest bit that it might be magic?"

"I was hungry, don't blame me." Skylar put her forehead to her wing.

"You are such and idiot."

"Well, what is this?" asked Aldwyn.

"It's a portal to a different land. It won't go away until something or someone goes through it."

"Can multiple things go though?"

"Yeah, but none of us are going through."

"Why?" asked Gilbert.

"Because once we're at that different land, the only way to get back is if we find another portal."

"Than lets go and then find another portal," said Gilbert.

"It's not that simple Gilbert," said Skylar. "Portals are very rare and the place that we go might not even have any portals."

"Oh," said Gilbert.

"Just leave it there for now," said Skylar. "I'll go find something or someone to put in it so that no one falls in on accident." Skylar was looking strait at Gilbert when she said "accident."

"Do you want us to follow?" asked Aldwyn.

"No," said Skylar. "You two stay here incased someone tries to go in." Skylar fluttered out of the room.

"So now what do we do?" asked Gilbert. "We were given the most boring job. Who would be dumb enough to fall in?" Just as he said that Gilbert saw a fly. He started hopping towards it, not noticing that he was hopping right twards the huge portal.

"Gilbert stop!" yelled Aldwyn, but it was too late. Gilbert had fallen into the portal. "Skylar!" Aldwyn knew that he and Skylar had to get in that portal before it closed up. Gilbert didn't stand a chance out there all alone. "Skylar! Help!" Skylar darted into the room.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Gilbert fell in!"

"Oh no. This is bad."

"We need to get into that portal or else Gilbert will be left all alone in some strange land!"

"Alright." They stepped up to the portal and jumped.

All Aldwyn remembered when hit the ground that he had to find the signs.

"Aldwyn! Aldwyn wake up!" Aldwyn opened his eyes and saw Gilbert right in front of him.

"No," mumbled Aldwyn. "No, I can't get eaten by Slenderman. No."

"I think he's delirious," whispered Gilbert to Skylar.

"Aldwyn," said Skylar as she took Gilbert's spot in front of Aldwyn. "Aldwyn, you have to wake up now."

"No, I don't want to go into the house, Slender's in there," was all Aldwyn said in reply.

"Gilbert, I need you to go to that well over there and bring me a bucket of water," said Skylar. Gilbert rushed toward the well. When he came back he was dragging a huge bucket of water. He came up to Aldwyn and dumped the water on him.

"Ahhhh!" Aldwyn shot up. "What the cat is wrong with you guys?"

"You wouldn't wake up!" said Gilbert.

"You didn't have to get me all wet!"

"Acctually, we did," said Skylar. "You were sleep talking about Slenderman and even when we yelled in your face you stayed the way you were."

"Well," said Aldwyn. "Now that I'm drenched I would like to walk around so that we can find out where we are and so that I can dry off." Aldwyn started walking and the other two followed.

"Uh, Aldwyn, do you know where we're going?" asked Gilbert a little after the passed a rock shaped like a turtle for the seventh time.

"Not exactly," replied Aldwyn. "But I'm sure we'll reach a town or a city soon."

"That's good," said Gilbert. "I could really use a nice fluffy pillow to sleep on."

"Gilbert," said Skylar. "I don't think your'e going to get that pillow."

"What do you mean?"

"This kingdom might not respect animals the way Vastia does."

"But they surly will give use a pillow. We're the Prophesized Three."

"In Vastia we are. Here we're no more that animals that can do a bit of magic."

"But we defeated Paksahara."

"They people who live here have probably never heard of Paksahara." Gilbert and Skylar's conversation kept going back and forth. As they quarreled, Aldwyn noticed a large town in the distance. But as they drew closer he saw that there was a palace in the back. It was a city. But what city was the question.

"Hey, Skylar Gilbert, come over here. I can see a city." The two ran over to where Aldwyn was standing.

"Wow," said Gilbert. "It's huge."

"I think we can get there within the hour," said Skylar.

"We should hurry," said Aldwyn. "There may be things in these woods beside use."

They kept on walking. Although Aldwyn was tired he was happy that he could get a good adventure.

"We're almost there!" called Gilbert. "I can't wait to rest."

"We may not be able to rest right away when we get there," said Skylar.

"I know, I know. You've been telling me this every time I say that I'm tired."

"But we will probably have to spend the whole day and maybe most of the night trying to find a good place to stay."

"No offense, Skylar, but you too don't know exactly what your talking about," said Aldwyn.

"Yes I do," said Skylar.

"Uh, no you don't. You spent your early years in an aviary that did the work for you." Aldwyn argued.

"That may be true, but I think I know more than you two about surviving."

"I disagree," said Aldwyn. "I spent almost my whole life on the streets. I know the roughness of the ally ways."

"Okay fine," said Skylar. "You know more that I do about this stuff. But I still think I know more about this than Gilbert."

"I think we can all agree on that," said Aldwyn.

"Hey!" said Gilbert.

"I was joking."

"Were you?" asked Skylar. Right after Skylar said that she and Aldwyn burst into laughter.

After a little while longer they finally reached the city. It was huge. When they first entered it they were in a town. There was a market and many wooden huts and cottages. Aldwyn thought that it looked comfortable and cozy, even though it wasn't as big as the other towns you could see in the distance.

"What do we do know?" asked Gilbert as he took in his surroundings.

"We should see if we can find some food," said Aldwyn. He surveyed for something that might help him.

"Good, I'm starving," said Gilbert. "Where are we going to get the food?"

"It's not that easy," said Aldwyn, slowly. "You can probably find food for yourself easily. It'll be harder for me and Skylar." Just as Aldwyn finished his sentence he saw an animal move in the corner of his eye. He slinked over to were he thought he say it. Sure enough there was a mouse right there. Mice weren't Aldwyn's favorite chose of street meat, but it would do. He lunged onto the mouse. Lucky for him he was able to corner and catch it. Gilbert and Skylar were watching him, amazed that he was able to do that.

"What did you just do?" asked Gilbert.

"I cought my dinner," replied Aldwyn. "And I suggest you two do so as well. It may take us a long time to find a safe place to rest." Aldwyn ate the mouse and started walking toward the bigger town that was near the palace.

Within the hour they reached the bigger town. When they got there, there was some sort of event going on. It took Aldwyn a short while before he realized that it was an execution. A man was being dragged onto an elevated platform. There was a chopping block and a man with an ax in his hand.

"Let this serve as a lesson to all," said a man who was standing on a balcony ledge above the elevated platform. The man was wearing a crown. Aldwyn assumed that he was the king of this kingdom. "This man, Thomas James Collins," continued the king, "is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And pursuant to the Laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death."

Aldwyn couldn't believe his ears. This man was going to be killed because he used magic? That wasn't fair, it didn't make any sense. Magic shouldn't be outlawed. Aldwyn glanced over to Skylar and Gilbert. The look of horror on their faces told Aldwyn that they were thinking the same thing he was.

"I pride myself as a fair and just King." Uther Pendragon kept talking. "But for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass." He nodded at the guard that was holding Thomas James Collins. The guard brought him over to the chopping block and made him put his head on it. The man with the ax walked over to the block. He slowly rised the ax and then when the King gave the signal he sent it down onto Thomas James Collins neck. Aldwyn closed his eyes. He couldn't bare to look at the detached head on the block.

"When I cane to this land this kingdom was mired in chaos," said Uther. "But with the peoples' help magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate 20 years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery! Let the celebrations begin!"

Just as everyone was preparing to leave a woman started wailing. Everyone turned their attention to her. "There is only one evil in this land and it is not magic," said the woman. "It is you. With your hatred and your ignorance. You took my son. But I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son!"

"Seize her!" yelled Uther. The woman started chanting a spell. When she finished smoke and wind swirled around her. When it finally settled she was gone.

Everyone started to clear and go back to there daily chores.

"Well now we have another challenge," said Skylar. "We can't use our magic."

"Yeah," said Gilbert. "How are we going to surrvive?"

"It's going to be hard," said Aldwyn. "But I know how."


End file.
